warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons of the Imperium
The Imperium is a vast, galaxy-spanning empire in the Warhammer 40,000 fictional universe. There are several armed branches of the Imperium's military and police services, and much of their equipment is common to multiple branches. The armed forces of the Imperium include, but are not limited to: * The Space Marines * The Imperial Guard * The three Ordos of the Inquisition * Numerous Planetary Defence Forces * The Adeptus Arbites * The Orders Militant of the Sisters of Battle This list will name the various types of weaponry in use by the various armed branches and significant equipment used. Weapons Las Weapons Lasguns, the standard-issue weapon for all Imperial Guardsmen, come in so many varieties that the number of known patterns in current use goes into the hundreds. It uses a laser pack to power a portable laser which is effective when used en masse, but considerably less effective when used singly. They are, however, powerful enough to remove a human limb in a single shot. Lasguns are easy to make and maintain, hence their use throughout the Imperial Guard. In some cases, lasgun users can recharge the battery ammunition by leaving them in sunlight, or (if totally desperate) in a fire, although this decreases pack-life. Certain types of lasgun have specific uses, most notably the Long-las which is the catch-all term for sniper variants that use longer barrels for increased accuracy. The laspistol is a pistol form of the lasgun, designed for fast wielding rather than firepower or range. It is often taken in conjunction with a close combat weapon by officers. The multilaser is a rapid-fire heavy weapon, ideal for destroying lightly-armoured vehicles or infantry formations. Due to its power requirements and weight, it is usually mounted on Chimeras or Sentinels. The more powerful lascannon is one of the favorite weapons of the Imperial Guard. Its high strength and armour piercing ability make it a formidable weapon, especially when mounted on tanks. Also, with so many heavy weapons available in troop squads, it makes up for the guard's lack of accuracy. It is commonly used for anti-tank attacks, and can be mounted sometimes as twin linked, making it even more deadly. Sentry weapons have been known to be outfitted with lascannons for anti-armour purposes. Space Marines also make extensive use of the lascannon; it is used in heavy weapon squads, and on many of their tanks. More powerful las-weapons can be found throughout the Imperium, including those mounted on Titans, starships, and planetary defence installations. (e.g, turbo laser) Hell Weapons Hellguns and hellpistols are a more advanced form of laser weapon, carried by the elite Storm Trooper or Kasrkin regiments. They pack a slightly harder punch than comparable laser weapons, to get through light infantry armour and to also deal greater damage. However, the higher power output requires either a backpack power source or multiple specialised power cells, and hell weapons often require a higher level of maintenance. Melee Weapons Simple, cheap, effective and quiet (usually), bladed weapons are there when the gun has blown up, been knocked out of reach or has jammed. Bladed weapons have been around for millennia longer than guns and so the art of crafted weapons has become as diverse as any school of art. Knives, arguably the most useful of bladed weapons, can be found in more shapes and sizes than there are worlds in the Imperium. Capable of being used for mundane, menial tasks as well as warfare, a knife is also easy to carry. Assassins proficient with knives can always be found with more than one, of many varieties. Soldiers of the Imperial Guard are also regularly equipped with adamantine bayonets for use in close combat, though most troopers loathe and fear the order to fix bayonets. Swords, larger cousin to the dagger or knife, can be found on any planet in the galaxy. Although good balanced swords are ideal for combat, many Imperial warriors will prefer heavy bladed weapons such as the Catachan 'Devil's Claw' that uses flowing mercury to increase swinging power. Axes, although more commonly found in the hands of Orks, are used by low-tech regiments of the Imperial Guard, either because they are more familiar with it than other melee weapons, or because they prefer the kind of damage an axe does to an enemy soldier. Chain Weapons A chain weapon is a weapon that has motorised biting teeth that saw and slash through the enemy, in a similar fashion to chainsaws. The teeth themselves are fashioned to be incredibly sharp, in some cases carrying a monomolecular edge, and are capable of slicing through steel bulkheads. The most common form of chain weapon is the chainsword, regularily carried by assault troops and low-ranking officers of the Imperial Guard and Space Marines. A larger, extended version of the chainsword, known as the Eviscerator, is usually seen in the hands of religious fanatics such as penitent Sisters of Battle or the zealous and fiery Redemptionists. Eviscerators are generally powerful enough to have similar effects to the chain blades attached to chainfists. The feared Berzerkers of Khorne belonging to the World Eaters Legion are feared for the chain axes they wield with supreme skill. Chainfists, a variant of the powerfist designed to cut through armour and bulkheads with ease, are commonly used by Space Marine Terminator squads. Power Weapons Power weapons, by comparison to regular weapons, utilise focused energy fields to penetrate armour with ease rather than mere brute strength. Power weapons come in many forms, from the modification of a melee weapon, to the gigantic Powerfists and Lightning Claws. Force Weapons These powerful weapons, capable of slaying the opponent in a single hit, are used mainly by Librarians and Grand Masters of the Ordo Malleus. They are designed to channel the Librarian's psyker energies and emotions into the weapon for unimaginable devastation. Force weapons vary in design, but are usually similar in shape to some form of bladed weapon. Boltguns The standard weapon of the Space Marines is the boltgun, also known as a bolter. A bolter is a heavy gun that fires rocket-propelled rounds with mass-reactive explosive payloads. Bolters are made in both pistol and rifle form, as well as the machinegun-like heavy bolter. Storm bolters are double-barrelled light-machine guns that quickly spray the area pointed at in a hail of explosive bolts and are used as weapons by Terminators and leaders in the field, as well as sometimes pintle-mounted on Imperial Tanks. Bolters, rarely used by normal soldiers of the Imperium, are more effective and more complex than the standard pattern lasgun. They are loaded with mass-reactive self-propelled ammunition that explodes a split second after impact. Bolters are mainly used by the genetically engineered Space Marines due to the logistical problem such an ammunition-craving weapon system would propose for the Imperial Guard. There are many variants of the bolter; including the Ultima, Crusade, Heresy, Fillienostos, Nostra, Godwyn-Deaz, and Astartes Umbra patterns. Bolters are also highly customisable, and can be equipped with a wide variety of different modifications (used mostly by the Kill-Teams of the Deathwatch). They have even been used as sniper weapons (equipped with the Stalker silenced shells and the M40 Targeter system) The heavy bolter, on the other hand, is one of the Imperial Guard's favourite weapons. Its high rate of fire can put aside the poor shooting abilities of the average Guardsman and they are relatively cheap to field. The bolt pistol is more common than the boltgun, but is still only available to officers and seasoned veterans. They are commonly used by commissars, both for battling and field executions, leading to pistols being nicknamed, "Bravery Bolters". A bolt pistol is better than the laspistol but is harder to produce, making its use somewhat rare. A standard bolt pistol is capable of housing between 6 and 10 rounds of ammunition, and has a barrel diameter of .75 calibre. The storm bolter is a double-barrelled version of the bolter. As it is heavier and causes more recoil than a normal bolter, it is even more rarely used than the bolter in an Imperial Guard army. Instead, they are usually used with Space Marine Terminators or as a tank's pintle-mounted weapon. They are also used in conjunction with a "nemesis" force weapon by the Grey Knights, the militant wing of the Ordo Malleus. The Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus have developed many types of bolter ammunition over the millennia here are the most common variants: * Standard Bolts; are comprised of the following components: Outer casing, propellant base, main charge, mass reactive detonator cap, depleted deuterium core, diamantine tip. Spin stabilised at .75 calibre. * Hellfire Rounds; have devastating results on organic matter, the rounds were developed to fight the Tyranids. The core and tip are replaced with a mutagenic acid vial contained in thousands of needles that chemically eats the target away. * Stalker Silenced Shells; are a low-signature round for covert fighting. An Adamantium penetrator replaces the mass-reactive warhead for high lethality at sub-sonic projectile speed; also a gas cartridge replaces the propellent base and main charge for silent firing. * Inferno Bolts; are designed to ignite their targets and destroy them with superheated chemical fire. The deuterium core is replaced with oxy-phosphor gel.(Note: The Chaos Space Marine Thousand Sons have their own variant of the inferno bolts, only they release arcane energies that jump from one target to another upon impact.) * Metal Storm Frag Shells; are best against multiple lightly-armoured targets. They detonate before impact and spray shrapnel, shredding their victims. A proximity detonator replaces the mass reactive cap, and the diamantine tip and deuterium core are replaced with an increased charge and fragmentation casing. * Kraken Pattern Penetrator Rounds; are a high-powered armour-piercing round. The deuterium core is replaced by a solid adamantine core and uses a heavier main charge. * Psycannon Bolts; are used by the Inquisition, primarily the Ordo Malleus. These sacred bolt rounds are wielded against malevolent warp entities and daemons, their ‘blessed’ nature cutting through such beings' metaphysical defences with ease. The bolt warhead is replaced with ritually-inscribed silver tips that are psychically charged and use a powerful isotope explosive. Psycannons The Psycannon is a weapon exclusively used by the Ordo Malleus and its Order Militant, the Grey Knights Chapter of Space Marines. It is a more powerful version of the heavy bolter, utilizing psychically charged, ritually inscribed, silver tipped psycannon bolts, and attached to a suspensor, which offsets the weapon's weight and allows it to be fired on the move at reduced effective range. The psycannon is a weapon created specifically to combat the daemon. The psychic charge and ritual inscription blesses every bolt, which results in it ignoring any defensive energy field, whether it be created by Warp spawned energies and psychic powers or high technology. As the majority of daemons and other warp entities are protected only by these warp energies, they can be cut down with ease by an inquisitor or Grey Knight wielding a psycannon. Auto Weapons Auto weapons are generally weapons which use solid-slug ammunition, and appear in pistol, rifle or cannon form. They are virtually identical to contempory firearms. Autopistols and autoguns serve similar purposes to laspistols and lasguns. Some soldiers prefer solid ammunition to lasguns, as solid ammunition will ensure that the enemy will continue bleeding while lasfire immediately cauterizes wounds. In protracted firefights an autogun is more likely to run out of ammunition than a las-weapon, given the same space for spare ammo, as it lacks the recharging ability. Even so, auto weapons are still popular among soldiers of the Imperial Guard; it was the standard-issue weapon of war for them until the 32nd millennium. While autopistols and autoguns are similar to their las-variants, autocannons are very unlike lascannons. Autocannons are rapid-fire heavy weaponry designed to eliminate heavy infantry or light vehicles, and are often used by heavy weapons teams in most battles, due to its versatility and reliability. There are also sniper rifles which use solid slug ammunition, although like their infantrymen variants these have become less common, gradually being replaced by the long-las. Flamethrowers The Flamer and Heavy Flamer are flamethrower-type weapons that project an ignited stream of promethium fuel over a wide area. In game terms, this is represented by automatically hitting all enemies within range. Flamers are infantry support weapons, while Heavy Flamers are used by specialists in dense conditions, such as jungle warfare. Heavy Flamers are often mounted on armoured vehicles as secondary weapons. More powerful Flamer-type weapons are available to the Imperial Guard and the Sisters of Battle, mounted on the Hellhound and Immolator tanks respectively. A form of the heavy flamer, known as the Incinerator, is used by the Inquisition, primarily the Ordo Malleus (Daemonhunters). These weapons are fueled by purest consecrated promethium, and are used to overcome the supernatural protection of daemons. Assault Cannons The assault cannon is a six-barrelled, self-loading automatic weapon, effective against infantry targets and light vehicles at close to medium range. The weapon's large size and tremendous fire rate require special means to sustain, so the assault cannon is normally mounted on vehicles or walkers such as Dreadnoughts, or specially damped and fitted to Terminator armour. Although the assault cannon lacks the punch of heavier guns such as the heavy bolter and the autocannon, its enormous rate of fire enables it to literally shred its way through most targets, punishing them with hundreds of rounds per second. The assault cannon epitomises the deadliness of elite Terminator squads who teleport behind the enemy's front line and open up on full auto, spreading carnage and terror. Assault cannons are used by Planetary Defence Forces on rare occasions as a stand-mounted defensive weapon. Plasma Weapons Plasma guns, Plasma pistols and Plasma Cannons use magnetic fields to accelerate balls of extremely hot gases (plasma) towards the target. Although the guns themselves are quite temperamental, and technology has been changed or lost (sometimes to the point of near obscurity), plasma weapons find regular use throughout the armies of the Imperium. They are difficult to maintain, but they are worth the risk on the field, as they have a long range and quite high strength. Their power is countered by poor cooling, and they can build up dangerous levels of heat with continuous operation. On these occasions, they will explosively vent the built up heat, killing the operator. Plasma Cannons are also in use, particularly by the Dark Angels Chapter of Space Marines. Some variants of the Leman Russ Battle Tank mount Plasma Cannons as secondary weapons, and one (the Leman Russ Executioner) uses a modified Plasma Cannon as a primary weapon. Grenade/Missile Launcher These launchers fire two types of grenade/missile, Frag and Krak. Frag projectiles (short for fragmentation) are weaker than Krak, but explode within a small radius to devastate an area with shrapnel. Krak projectiles are stronger but are more useful against vehicles and armoured buildings; less useful for taking out masses of troops. Both weapons have a respectable range, although grenade launchers can be fired on the move and are used as infantry support weapons, while the heavier missile launchers require a lack of motion for maximum effectiveness and are optimised for tank hunting roles and attacking tough, heavily armoured infantry. Heavy Stubber A heavy stubber is a slug firing weapon based upon an old design (aesthetically resembling a .50 caliber machine gun), and is fairly common and reliable. Its high rate of fire, however, makes up for its lack of strength and armour piercing abilities. It is an ideal support weapon for lower tech worlds that cannot look after laser weapons through technological or resource limitations. Heavy stubbers are often pintle mounted and used as close defence weapons on Imperial vehicles, when the rarer storm bolters are not available. Melta Weapons The meltagun and multimelta (also known as 'cookers') are both formidable weapons. They have a short range but are very powerful, especially when used at near-point-blank range where their power is increased further. Ideal for tank-busting, these weapons can go through inches thick armour like it was tissue paper. A meltagun works by forcing a pyrum petrol fuel mix into a sub-molecular state (a miniature fusion reaction), and then projecting it from the barrel as a blast of incredible heat. The pistol version, rare to the point of uniqueness, is known as an Inferno pistol and can vaporise foes of any kind with usual ease. Lord Dante, Chapter Master of the Blood Angels is the most notable of the few users of the Inferno pistol. Inferno pistols are also used by Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus. Mortar One of the more popular choices of weapon for the Imperial Guard, the mortar has the ability to bombard enemy positions from behind cover. As such the vulnerability of Guardsmen is reduced and they survive longer. It has a long range and a large explosion, but a relatively low strength. Shotgun An old weapon, much the same as the heavy stubber, which fires solid slugs that burst into submunitions to spread out over a wider area. Most Guardsmen that use the shotgun prefer the double-barrelled version, and its reliability makes it the mainstay of the Elysian Drop Troopers, who prefer it over the lasgun when entering hostile DZs. The Adeptus Arbites also use the shotgun for crowd control and urban conditions and have developed special 'Executioner' shells for them. They are commonly used by criminal lowlifes in the lawless regions of most hive cities, where a large variety of specialist ammunition is used, including man-stopper rounds, modified bolt rounds and incendiary shells. Imperial navy ships carry shotguns for the crew to use during rare boarding actions or, more frequently, against uprisings by crewmen aboard the ship. Ripper Gun The Ogryn's weapon of choice is a well-built, sturdy, and heavy shotgun. A ripper gun fires crude shells at a close range, designed to soften up the enemy before the Ogryns charge to close combat. Ripper guns are also designed for use as clubs, a use which the dim-witted Ogryns often employ them in. These guns are one of the only guns an Ogryn can use, due to the Ogryn's immense size and stupidity. Vehicle-mounted weapons Battle Cannon Battle Cannons, the standard weapon for the Leman Russ Battle Tank, are formidable and can deal significant damage from a long distance. The cannon devastates an area and may be fired from behind cover. The sheer power of this weapon makes it a good choice for most armies. Vanquisher Cannon A more complex variant of the Battle Cannon, the technology to create Vanquisher Cannons is held by only a few Forge Worlds. Its most obvious feature is that it is almost twice as long as the standard battlecannon. It uses specialised armour piercing shells to take down enemy tanks from afar. Vanquisher Cannon-armed Leman Russes are often used as command tanks, where the veteran crew's experience can make the best use of the weapon. Mega Battle Cannon The Mega Battle Cannon is a larger version of the Battle Cannon and fires rocket propelled ammunition. It is the main armament of the Baneblade tank. Conqueror Cannon The Conqueror Cannon is a lightweight alternative to the Battle Cannon used on Leman Russ tanks. Although the cannon has a shorter range and fires smaller shells, the drastic reduction in recoil allows the vehicle to fire when on the move. Currently the only forge world producing them in large numbers is Gryphonne IV. Demolisher Cannon Mounted on the Imperial Guard Leman Russ Leman Russ Demolisher and Space Marine Vindicator, the Demolisher Cannon is a weapon designed to get up close and personal before it is fired. It is among the strongest weapons fielded by the Imperial Guard at regiment level, the sheer damage it is capable of doing is enough reason to risk getting so close, as well as the improved armour on the tank to increase its survivability. It is most often used in a bunker-buster role, by driving up close to enemy fortifications and firing into them at very short range, and allowing allied forces to assault through the breach. They are also used in urban areas, where they are aimed at the base of an enemy held bulding and fired, causing the building to collapse. Earthshaker Cannon The mother of all cannons (in comparison to other weaponry commonly fielded in the Imperial Guard), the sheer range on this is so long that it can bombard the rear of the enemy camp without having to be anywhere near them. It is also exceptionally powerful, generating a large blast radius to damage many units with one shot, especially if the enemy is gathered together in one place. Though not quite as strong as the Demolisher Cannon, it remains a potent weapon. Plasma Annihilator The Plasma Annihilator, also known as the Executioner Cannon, is an extremely old weapon, being widely equipped by Leman Russ Battle Tanks during the Great Crusade. It is a plasma based weapon and is thus very powerful, but just as temperamental as its smaller cousins. The Plasma Annihilator is rarely used in the 41st millennium, and the Leman Russ variant carrying it is only produced by a single forge world, Ryza. Whirlwind Missile Launcher Whirlwind Missile Launchers are turret-mounted multiple-missile launchers used by the Space Marines as mobile artillery. The missile launchers are capable of firing ballistic missile that are effective against both infantry and vehicles, and can also be modified to rapidly deploy minefields via the specialist Castellan missiles. Whirlwind launchers are always found on the Whirlwind tank used by the Space Marines, although there exists a special Land Raider variant (the Helios) which has been modified to carry a Whirlwind launcher. Equipment Armour Flak Made from high-tensile padded fabric, flak armour is usually designed as a vest or a sleeveless jacket which covers the upper torso. It is rather uncomfortable and unpopular even though it is cheap to make and generally mass-produced. Really only useful for protection against shrapnel and low calibre weaponry, the flak jacket may not exactly be the armour of choice for many but, like-it or lump-it, it is the only armour that most Guardsmen have access to. Carapace Comprised of rigid plates of armaplas or ceramite, carapace armour is made up of plates that are moulded to (loosely) fit the body. Usually a carapace suit will cover the torso and major joints with separate plates for the limbs along with a helmet. Most wearers are in a relatively fit condition compared to other flak wearing troopers, due to the armour being so heavy. Power Possibly the most prominent feature of the Space Marines is their power armour, a suit of ceramite plates with armoured fibre bundles and servos that replicate the wearer's movements and enhances a Space Marine's already superhuman strength, as well as allows them to easily withstand fire that could kill a normal human. The suit is coupled to the nervous system of the Space Marines via the Black Carapace. There are eight known versions of power armour in use by the Space Marines: *Mk1 Thunder Pattern Power Armour; the first Power Armour created for the Space Marines. It was developed from the armour worn by the techno-barbarians that plagued Holy Terra during the Age of Strife. It was used during the Emperor’s first conquest to retake and unite the Terran solar system before the Great Crusade. It was by no means unique to the first space marines - in fact, the techno-barbarian warriors the Emperor fought during the conquest of Terra wore it too, and the Emperor's forces were wearing it even before the first Space Marines were developed. However, because it was designed with Earth-fighting in mind, it is not fully enclosed, with no means to support the wearer in vacuums. Only the upper body is powered, due in part to the fact that during the Conquest of Terra, ranged weapons were difficult to make due to technological constraints, and so a warrior's upper-body strength was his most important asset. *Mk2 Crusade Pattern Power Armour; was developed towards the end of the Age of Strife and was used during the dawn of the Imperium during the Emperor’s Great Crusade to retake the lost worlds of man. It was designed as a fully enclosed suit with life-sustaining systems that now allowed the Space Marines to fight in deep space and on alien worlds with hostile atmospheres or environments. The armor was made up of circular armor rings fitted under and over each other, making this armor relatively tedious to repair. These precious relics are still used during ceremonial procedures by some chapters and given to champions as battle armour in others. These suits are also referred to as Crusader Armour. *Mk3 Iron Pattern Power Armour; It was soon realised that fighting in the tight corridors of spaceships was very dangerous. The Iron suit was designed to give greater protection to the Marines. The frontal armour was much thicker (thereby giving greater protection), but the rear armour was thinner to compensate. The wedge-shaped helmet (designed to deflect incoming fire) formed the basis of the distinctive Corvus beak helmet. *Mk4 Maximus Pattern Power Armour; This armor was to be the replacement for the old Mk2 armor of the Great Crusade; it was the first armor to incorporate many components used in modern armor. However, it was made from rare alien materials, and when the Horus Heresy broke out soon after it was issued, it was found that most chapters cut off from supplies could not find the materials needed to make it or repair it, and they were often rendered unrepairable by relatively minor battle damage. *Mk5 Heresy Pattern Power Armour; this armour was developed as a solution to the supply problems of the Horus Heresy. It was easily made from the most basic of materials, and it was easy to maintain. Almost all soldiers used spikes to hold the armor layers together, making the studs shown universally on all examples of this armor. In time, it became traditional for the studs to be found on the head, lower legs, and left shoulderpad of the armor. Due to the sub-standard materials used in the construction of this armor variant, it had a tendency to over-heat quickly, and many marines had to endure sub-standard performance by turning down the power output of their backpack to prevent intolerable heat build-ups. *Mk6 Corvus Pattern Power Armour; this classic variant can be traced back to the time of the Horus Heresy and is still commonly used in contemporary Chapters. It is characterised by the beak-like muzzle on the helmet and a studded Auto-reactive shoulder plate on the left shoulder of the armour (the beak or muzzle led fans to nickname this variant "Womble armour" *Mk7 Aquila Pattern Power Armour (also known as Imperator armour) is the contemporary variant most commonly used by the Space Marine Chapters. Characterised by the grim looking Vox caster (external vocaliser) on the faceplate and the Plastron displaying the Imperialis (Winged Skull), which has given the armour different names such as Armorum Impetor or Eagle Armour. Note: the double-headed Imperial eagle, the symbol of the Imperium, is referred to as the 'Aquila'. *Mk8 Errant Pattern Power Armour; this is an update to the Aquila pattern armour, and is distinguished by a raised collar at the front, and armored plating for the torso cables. Full versions of this armor are almost never seen; however, it is common to find parts of it being used by officers and veterans on the battlefield. The Sisters of Battle and several high-ranking members of the Inquisition also use Power Armour, but they are not directly linked to their suits in the way Space Marines are, which decreases the armour's effectiveness. Terminator :See Tactical Dreadnought Armour Tactical Dreadnought ('Terminator') Armour was developed for close-quarters fighting, where staying power was more important than manoeuvrability. The technology was originally developed to enable maintenance crews of space ships to opperate in hard vacuum or in other adverse conditions. It was re-designed during the Great Crusade to replace Power Armour, but was relegated to its current role due to a lack of manoeuvrability. It is manufactured from a ceramite plasteel alloy as an exoskeleton with servo assisted interfaces with the users own neurological and muscular systems to enhance movement. It is the heaviest armour in any Imperial arsenal, is able to withstand tremendous punishment, and serves as a solid heavy-weapons platform in open-field combat. The First Company of each Space Marine Chapter uses Terminator armour extensively, and only those Marines who earn the crux terminatus are permitted to wear it. On rare occasions, high ranking members of the Inquisition have been known to wear Terminator armour. Jump Pack Jump Packs are bulky, vectored thrust engines that can be worn by a single soldier. Jump Packs are used by assault troops, primarily the Assault Marines of the Space Marine Chapters, and the Seraphim of the Sisters of Battle. Medi-pack Varying from a medikit to a diagnostic computer, the Medi-pack, or Narthecium, generally helps a medic to heal wounded or ill troopers in a battlezone. Sometimes in particularly vicious and dangerous warzones, medics will have to scrounge for medical supplies and beg for drugs from aid stations and passing Munitorum cargo transports. Vox-caster A communications array that can be as small as helmet mounted links to massive banks of equipment at the HQ. Usually a squad or platoon will have a link to HQ via one vox unit and smaller relays for trooper-to-trooper communications. HQ units usually use more complex versions of vox casters-known as master voxes. These can recieve and transmit on multiple frequencies at once, making them ideal for coordinating many squads at once. In absence of any vox communications, troopers are taught to sign to each other when in battle. Pintle mount A device used to mount an anti-personnel weapon to an Imperial vehicle. This weapon is used, either by the vehicle's commander or by remote control, to engage secondary targets and immediate threats while the gunner focuses the vehicle's main firepower against enemy armour or major objectives. Storm Bolters are the most common weapon used with a pintle mount, although Heavy stubbers are also used by the Imperial Guard. The Black Templars deviate significantly from this usage, pintle-mounting multi-meltas to their Land Raider Crusaders. The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer A small book issued to all guardsmen in the Imperial Guard that is full of prayers and descriptions of basic tasks an infantryman must perform. Regulations and forms are also part of the book to ensure each trooper has his own book. Troopers are encouraged to read and memorise most of the primer, while disgruntled regiments may use the pages from these books as makeshift toilet-paper. The Primer has been published by Black Library, and some sections appear to be subtle satire against the Imperium itself from a loyal, yet disgruntled guard writer, for example the sections on Duty to Commissars. References * * * * Imperium (Warhammer 40,000), Weapons and Equipment Category:Science fiction weapons